


【华福/pwp】触觉共享

by Ritalock



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritalock/pseuds/Ritalock
Summary: 预警:Blow job、舔穴、自己x自己(？)





	【华福/pwp】触觉共享

**Author's Note:**

> 预警:Blow job、舔穴、自己x自己(？)

【华福/pwp】触觉共享  
※小夏单方面共享医生的触觉设定  
※300fo福利车，谢谢大噶！  
※脑洞文，一切为了爽，没有科学依据  
\--------------------  
1.  
Sherlock是在一阵陌生的快感中醒来的，他的手还好好的放在身体两侧，但是手掌分明感觉到灼人的烫和硬，下身的器官也好像被手掌包裹着一般反复摩擦着，在空气中硬挺挺的冒着水。他大概可以把下身归咎于清晨的自然反应，可这种如此真实的触觉又是怎么回事？  
不过很快下身传来的电流一样的快感就让他没工夫想那么多，平日里很少解决生理问题的他被这高超的手活夺取了思考的能力。柱身被缓缓地摩擦，那双手似乎有着薄薄的茧子，粗糙的指腹擦过娇嫩的龟头时的感觉让他忍不住软了腰，更别提去揉搓柔软的囊袋时控制不住的高潮感。  
最后的最后，Sherlock Holmes躺在床上，大脑一片空白，被子被精液射的乱七八糟。  
该死，这是怎么回事？

 

2.  
Sherlock强行让自己冷静下来，一言不发地去洗澡，把自己整理成平日里衣冠楚楚的样子，然后再把被套塞进洗衣机。  
“早上好Sherlock。”John看起来心情不错，微笑着和他打了招呼。  
“早上好。”  
在John的视角下，Sherlock神色沉重，似乎有什么心事，但他的耳朵却又带着一抹粉色，看起来有些可爱。  
Sherlock还在思考早晨发生的神奇事件，他自己没有做任何动作，有一个透明人在给他做手活这个可能性基本可以排除了。他盯着自己的手看了一会，如果没错的话，他似乎可以感受到另一个人的触觉？  
不知道这个问题能不能解决，如果持续时间很久的话……平时的触觉他倒是无所谓，可是如果这个人之后做了什么奇怪的事……  
好烦。Sherlock想。

3.  
Sherlock花了一整天时间去检查他和另一个不知道是谁的人到底共享了多少部位的感觉，最后的结果是他们似乎只有手和老二的感觉是互通的，好吧互通这个说法未必谨慎。  
Sherlock再一次对这个离奇的世界绝望，手就算了，剩下的那个是什么奇怪的部位！他很想把这个人找到，但是这太难了，现在他只能确定这个人是男性。  
他的手似乎经常触碰一些温热的、湿润的东西，Sherlock无从分辨那是什么；有时候是冰凉的长条硬物，感觉像金属。直到有一天Sherlock解剖一只无辜的青蛙时，他突然觉得手里的触觉很熟悉。他眨眨眼又摩挲了一下手中的东西，是手术刀！还有手上的茧子、每天触碰的温热东西……这个人大概率是个医生。  
哦，医生。Sherlock觉得自己和医生缘分不浅。  
过了几天触觉共享的日子后Sherlock已经学会了忽略这件事，如果不是另一个人上厕所或是做手活的话。老二上的感觉实在是太难以忽略了。  
但愿你不要找女朋友什么的。又一次被撸射的Sherlock有些崩溃地想。

4.  
Sherlock有个不大不小的秘密，他喜欢他的室友，John Watson。  
从什么时候开始？他已经不太记得了，可能是他们第一次见面。刚从战场回来的医生带着下意识的戒备和对他人的排斥，但Sherlock一下子就记住了那双眼睛，坚定的、勇敢的浅棕色眸子。他对合租人十分挑剔，但看到John的那一刻起，他就认定这个人一定是他的完美室友。  
医生显然不是Sherlock喜欢的那种智力拔群的聪明人，他和所有人一样对他的演绎法感到震惊，只不过他是唯一那个不对这个能力感到厌恶反而给予他“brilliant”评价的人。如果说Sherlock是一盏可以永恒燃烧的灯，那么John一定是点燃他的那簇火光。他因为John的存在而变得更好，也头一次因为一个人而产生名为“心动”的感觉。  
所以他迫切地想要找到那个和他共享触觉的人，然后努力解决这个问题。因为别人而获得生理上的快感，让他觉得这是一种对John的背叛，虽然他们现在只是室友关系。  
聪明绝顶的Sherlock Holmes难得对什么东西展现出不擅长，而那个东西，名为爱情。  
不仅是他，所有人类都搞不定。

5.  
Sherlock渐渐摸透了这位医生的生活规律，他每天按时上下班，喜欢用微凉的水洗澡，他的头发很柔软，身材很结实，还有——老二很大。  
他好像很久没有发展一段关系，但是他经常性的自我纾解又说明他需要一段关系。仔细想来，John似乎也有一段时间没有交女朋友了。  
Sherlock必须承认医生的专业性，尤其是在人体结构方面。每一次那个人的手活都能让还是个处男的Sherlock爽的头皮发麻，逃不掉，就只能骗自己，于是Sherlock在被动享受时总是在脑子里回想他的医生，微笑的，生气的，温柔的，凶狠的。  
Oh Jesus，这让他变得更硬了。

6.  
如果说世界上有什么事情是天才的Sherlock Holmes想不到的，被好室友好伙伴John Watson告白绝对算是一件。  
彼时他们正坐在餐桌的两端，Sherlock正慢条斯理地切着盘子里的牛肉。  
“Sherlock？”John轻轻唤了他一声。  
Sherlock抬起头等着他说出下文。  
“嘿，我想说，嗯，我知道这可能有一点难以接受，但是我还是希望你能认真的考虑一下。我，呃，我想对你说……你愿不愿意，如果可能的话，我是说有没有可能……嗯……”John局促地摩擦着手指。  
听着这一长串但是没有任何意义的话，Sherlock还是展示了难得的耐心，他终于停下了切肉的动作，认真地看着John。  
“Sherlock，我想我可能有那么一些喜欢你……做我男朋友好吗？”  
OK，Sherlock确定他没有听错任何一个字，但是他的大脑好像突然宕了机，无法指挥他做出任何反应，而在John的眼里，Sherlock看起来就是在严肃地——  
发呆。  
John想了想决定给Sherlock一点时间，毕竟这太突然了。  
等待审判的这段时间里John强行把自己的注意力放在食物上，他认真地盯着那块肉仿佛它是什么十恶不赦的罪人。  
“我想我也很喜欢你John，所以，当然了我可以做你男朋友。”Sherlock轻飘飘的声音传来。  
“嘎吱——”刀具用力划过盘子的声音听起来格外刺耳，John看起来很惊讶，真的很惊讶，于是一个没收住，刀刃就划破了食指指腹，鲜血立刻涌了出来。  
Sherlock只觉得手上一痛，但他看到John还在盯着伤口发呆，没顾得想手上的感觉，下意识地一个箭步冲上去把流着血的手指含进了嘴里。  
嗯？  
Sherlock感觉到自己的指腹正被一个温热的、湿润的地方包裹。  
难道……  
Sherlock舔了一下John的手指。  
果不其然，Sherlock的指腹也同样感觉到了舌苔擦过的痛痒感。  
Oh Jesus.

7.  
John端正地坐在他的单人沙发上，神情严肃地听Sherlock告诉他他们之间的触觉共享。  
“所以……”John费劲地理解，“你的手可以感受到我的手的触觉？”  
“可以这么说。”  
“只有手？”  
“……”Sherlock罕见的沉默了，“还有……另一个部位，不过不重要。”  
什么不重要！明明太重要了好吗！！！  
还好我们的医生永远不负众望。  
“告诉我Sherlock，还有哪里？”  
John其实没有那么多想法，他很怕会是一些他容易受伤的部位，或是以前受过伤的地方，他不想让Sherlock疼。  
“呃。”Sherlock不自在地微微把头偏过去一点，“还有……”  
“还有？”  
“阴茎。”  
“……”  
Fine.  
Sherlock觉得得说点什么缓解一下这个尴尬的场面:“其实，你，手活不错。”  
John默默用手掌捂住了脸。  
没脸见人了。  
“有办法解决吗？”  
“暂时没找到，不过，影响不大。”Sherlock安抚般地拍了拍John的肩膀。

8.  
一切都很好，过去了这么久Sherlock早已学会了忽略手部任何触觉。而John在了解了这一切以后也小心了许多，起码他有一个星期都没有自给自足。  
一切都很好。  
如果他们没有谈恋爱，也没有接吻，而世界上也没有做爱这种活动，就更好了。  
Sherlock被按在沙发里亲的时候他有过短暂的惊慌，但是很快他就放松了下来。他从来没有开始过一段关系但这不代表他对于恋爱一窍不通。  
但是他想不明白为什么他只是窝在沙发里喝咖啡John就会突然来吻他。  
如果他没有在喝完一口就舔舔嘴唇，喉结还一滚一滚的话可能会更有说服力。  
沙发对于手长脚长的Sherlock来说显然不是什么绝佳的场所，于是Sherlock轻轻推了John一下。John结束了这个绵长的吻，离开他的唇时上面还沾着两个人的唾液，看起来亮晶晶的格外诱人。  
“去卧室。”  
下一秒John的手就穿过他的腰和膝弯，直接把他打横抱了起来。John抱着他走得轻轻松松，这一刻Sherlock对于John是个军人这件事有了更加直观而清晰的认知。  
John把他放在床上的一瞬间就又吻了上来，John的吻技高超，轻轻松松就挑开了Sherlock的牙关，灵活的舌头划过每一颗牙齿，舔过敏感的上颚，含着Sherlock带着咖啡香气的舌尖逗弄。Sherlock被吻得有点窒息，脑子里已经不知道在想些什么了。他用一只手把Sherlock的手按在头顶，另一只手顺着睡饱松垮的下摆逡巡而上，短暂地流连了精瘦的腰肢，手指在微微突出的肋骨上一根一根地抚摸，再用温热的整个手掌抓揉平实的胸部，背后当然不会被放过，John甚至可以用手掌包裹住他漂亮的蝴蝶骨细细地摩擦。混乱的脑袋就在这时恢复了一点清明，被压在头顶的手随着John的抚摸同步感受到了温热柔滑的皮肤，还是他自己的，他甚至能感觉到自己的挺立起的乳尖。  
这太羞耻了。和John发生任何亲密接触他都可以全盘接受，但是如今这个倒霉的共享让他被享用的时候还被迫全程感受John是如何享用他的。好吧，如果不是这个场合不合适，Sherlock还是挺想说一句自己的手感确实不错的。  
John显然已经把这回事忘在脑后了，他专注地品尝着身下肖想已久的柔韧身躯，美好的触感让他不想放手，只想在他身体各处流连。他的挑逗和亲吻显然已经让Sherlock兴奋了，宽松的睡袍都遮不住顶起的小山包。John毫不犹豫地把手探进了他的下身，握住那半勃的一根快准狠地撸了几把，直到它完全挺立，可怜兮兮地吐着水。  
“John！John！不要摸了……”Sherlock受不了这种近乎自亵的感觉，挣动着想把腿合拢。  
John挑了一下眉，很快想起了他们之间奇妙的连接。平时这东西只能带来各种不方便，现在……看起来好像多了很多种玩法。  
John果然放开了他的性器，咔哒一声解开了自己的裤子，伸手握住了自己的老二，开始缓慢地动作起来。  
“嗯……哈……不要John……”在完全没有被碰的情况下，Sherlock被来自John阴茎上的快感刺激地忍不住求饶，John看到他这幅样子满意地不得了，坏心思一个接一个往外冒，放开了Sherlock的手，低下头就含住了Sherlock的硬挺。  
“啊——！”Sherlock惊叫一声，手掌不自觉的按在了伏在他下体的John的后脑上，John的口腔湿热无比，舌头灵活地到处点火，同时给自己做手活的手也没有停下，一时间Sherlock在这唇舌和手掌带来的双重快感下只能发出无意义的呻吟和喘息，下身不自觉地挺动想要进入更深的地方，手指深深插入John金色的发间抓紧了他的头发。  
John努力放松喉咙让他进来，舌尖戳刺着敏感的顶端小孔，握着自己的手也用指腹的薄茧摩擦龟头，快感潮水一样地涌向四肢百骸，Sherlock快要崩溃，大腿夹着John的脑袋，在John重重的一个吮吸之下把精液尽数射进了John的嘴里。  
John抬起头把他的性器吐出来，一只手刚刚碰到Sherlock的后穴就被Sherlock用力握住:“不要用手……”  
Sherlock本意是不想自己感受扩张自己，可是这话听在John的耳朵里就变了味道。  
不用手？  
当John的唇贴上他的臀瓣时，Sherlock发誓他再也不说这种蠢话了。  
“不，John，等一下，别——！”  
Sherlock射进他嘴里的精液还没有吐掉，John转眼就直接用舌头把它们一滴不落的顶进了那个紧的不得了的小口。  
处男Sherlock Holmes的第一次就得到了如此刺激的待遇。  
柔软而灵活的舌头一点一点打开他的身体最深处，从来没有遭到外物入侵的肠壁收缩着想要把作乱挤出的舌头挤出来，却被更加坚定的破开。  
Sherlock的双腿被固定在John的肩头，睡袍乱七八糟地被推到胸口以上，苍白的身体就这样近乎赤裸地暴露在John的眼前，大腿根处的敏感肌肤被John的大掌抚摸，偶尔被牙齿轻轻咬上一口。  
John玩的差不多了，扩张的也差不多了，扶着自己被晾了好久的性器缓缓地进入Sherlock。  
要命了。  
Sherlock此时简直想咒骂这个倒霉的触觉共享一万句。随着John的进入，他的性器也像是进入了一个紧致湿热的狭窄地方，一收一缩地甬动着，欲拒还迎般把它往出推却又吸的更深，这感觉很爽，爽到他忍不住朝着空气中挺了挺身。  
John愉快地看着他的身体渐渐染上粉色，缓慢地动着腰。  
“Sherlock，你里面又紧又热，好舒服。”John凑在他耳边说着下流不堪的话，“你一定感受到了，你有多棒。”  
“唔……”Sherlock闭着眼睛咬着唇忍着呻吟溢出，可听着John的话他的内部像是感应到了什么一样的紧缩了几下，性器被缠的更紧，John发出了一声舒爽的喘息，不再调笑他，次次都往他敏感的腺体上撞。  
妈的。  
被操爽的肠道疯狂收缩着讨好体内的大东西，前端明明碰都没碰，就被自己绞射了出来。  
这哪里是触觉共享，简直就是色情工具。

9.  
Sherlock醒来以后除了身上有点酸疼以外没有什么太大的不舒服，John温热的身体紧紧贴着他，手臂环住了他的腰。  
想想昨夜……Sherlock羞耻的简直爆炸……  
John似乎是素食了太久，翻来覆去弄了他好几次，最后抱着他去洗澡的时候又没忍住把他抵在浴缸里进入。彼时他已经没有了力气，后穴也被肏的予取予求，最后……好像就那么睡着了。  
“Sherlock……”John迷迷糊糊地叫了他一声，贴着他的后颈亲了一下，环着他的手在腰部摩挲了片刻。  
嗯？  
Sherlock确定刚才自己的手上没有任何感觉。

10.  
不管因为什么，这个该死的触觉共享终于消失了。

11.  
John觉得有点可惜。  
不过没关系，他的Sherlock只能他自己享用，其他人，就算是Sherlock Holmes本人，也不行。  
——FIN——


End file.
